


I'll still be here when youre ready. 79

by VocConflagration



Series: 100 WTSILY/Practicing Writing [3]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: 100wtsily, F/F, F/M, Gen, Haiku, Liar, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: Practice threeChallenge, 10 min, 9 lines





	I'll still be here when youre ready. 79

#79, Ill still be here when you’re ready  
True, I do love you,  
I am nothing more than lies.  
Do you still love me?

Regret, lament, hate.  
the life you created.  
No fear, I am here

Shall I will be too,  
Because for you ill be strong  
So take all your time


End file.
